


just like the morning sun (you keep on rising til the sky knows your name)

by fobhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobhowell/pseuds/fobhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parent!phan in which babies are discussed with a four year old child</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like the morning sun (you keep on rising til the sky knows your name)

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not my best work but parent!phan nd japan made me emo and i spit stuff out nice nice

Their Saturday morning begins about as soon as the sun rises, and pattering footsteps along the hallway lead to a small mass of giggling four year old clambering onto their bed. As Dan’s eyes blink open they reveal the sight of his daughter, Maya, who has crawled on top of him and is currently poking a finger into his cheek. He wraps his arms around the girl, pulling her closer as he murmurs a “Hello sunshine.” and presses his lips against her forehead. After an exclamation of surprise and the struggle of wriggling out of her father’s grasp as giggles tumble from her lips, Maya responds with a “Good morning Daddy!” and a bright smile.  
As he shifts himself into a more upright position so that he’s now sitting rather than lying down, Dan thinks about how truly lucky he is to have this life and this family that he adores so much. Maya has grown so much in the three and a half years she’s been with them and Dan can’t seem to figure out how so much time has passed without him noticing it.  
There was a time at the beginning when he didn’t understand how people could say things like “Before you know it they’ll be all grown up” regarding their children, because as the first few days stretched out and as they were starting to get into the hang of it all, being parents and working out a system, he couldn’t see any notable differences in the six-month old baby. But then in what seemed like no time at all she was crawling and then taking her first steps and blabbering out comprehensive phrases and sentences. He guesses that there just isn’t much time to think about things like that when there’s another tiny human in your life relying on you and requiring constant care and attention.   
He also can’t get over how beautiful their daughter is. There are moments when he’ll be looking at her and suddenly be hit with the fact the she’s _his_ , she’s _theirs_ , and she’s already so clever and precious and really very beautiful. You could say it’s as if he’s quite literally been hit because each time this happens it feels as though the breath has been knocked out of him.   
He lifts up the edge of the blanket so that Maya can slip under it and next to him. Once she’s positioned herself comfortably between her two parents she taps him on the arm and looks up at him.   
“Daddy?”  
“Yes, princess?”  
“Are you and Papa eve’ gonna have anotha baby?”  
“Pardon?“   
“I asked if you and Papa are gonna have anotha baby one day"   
Before Dan can question as to why this is coming up in conversation Maya continues, "Because yesterday, Sophie said her mum is p.. prenent? I can’t remem'er the word but it started with the letter ‘p’ I think, and it means that there’s a baby growing inside her tummy and that Sophie’s going to have a brand new baby brother or sister soon and I want to know if I will too someday. Are you going to be prenent too, Daddy?”  
Dan splutters and coughs in attempts to contain his laughter. Hoping to avoid answering the question or at least prolonging the time until he’s forced to do so and to explain the human anatomy that makes it biologically impossible for him to become pregnant, Dan tries to satisfy her questioning while simultaneously drifting from the topic.“I think the word you’re looking for is pregnant and no Daddy can not be pregnant. As for a brother or sister? Why don’t you wake Papa up and ask him while I go start making breakfast? Does that sound good?” But Maya continues looking up at him expectantly and he knows there’s another question coming. Maya looks down and fumbles with the sleeve of her pajamas which are decorated with puppies and paw prints.  
“But Daddy..”  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“If you can’t be… pregnant?” She looks up and after a nod of confirmation from Dan looks back down and continues.  
“How comes you and Papa have me?”  
Dan lets out a small sigh and thinks about how to formulate his words and the explanation in a way that a four year old will understand.   
“Well… sometimes people who can have babies, like for example Sophie’s parents, sometimes they don’t want to keep the babies.That doesn’t necessarily make them bad people though, before you get that idea, because everyone’s situation is different, right? And they bring the babies to a type of building where they’re cared for until people who can’t have babies but want to, such as me and Papa, come and choose one, or maybe even more, to take home with them as their baby. But just because we didn’t make you and you weren’t in my tummy like Sophie’s brother or sister is in their mum’s tummy, that doesn’t mean you’re not our baby. Because you are and we love you very very much.”   
“I love you too Daddy! But wait… so is it like a baby shop?”  
Dan raises an eyebrow and repeats the last couple of words. “A baby shop?”  
“Well yeah Daddy. Like a clothes shop but instead of clothes there’s babies and you pick one you like and take it home?”  
Before Dan can explain that no that’s not quite it Maya is already jumping up and down with excitement at the discovery and shaking Phil awake to tell him as well. Dan chuckles and gets up from under the covers to go to the kitchen and get started on breakfast. God knows even he needs a cup of coffee right now.   
He’s prepared a cup for both himself and Phil and has placed them as well as three cereal bowls and spoons on the table by the time his husband walks in carrying their daughter on his hip. "So what’s this I hear about baby shops then?”, Phil laughs, putting down Maya who was beginning to squirm in his arms.   
Phil’s hair is pushed back in a quiff and he’s wearing his glasses and he looks so beautiful in that moment that Dan is filled with an overwhelming love for both him and their daughter and _what the hell it’s too early in the morning to be getting this emotional_. Phil walks over to Dan, his arms coiling around his waist and lips pressing against his chin because somehow over time Dan’s grown taller than him. They exchange a proper kiss which earns them a groan from the little girl now sitting at the table, swinging her legs back and forth because they’re too short to reach the floor just yet. “Daddy, Papa, c’mon. Breakfast now.”  
The family sits at the table, the two men taking occassional sips of coffee as their daughter babbles on. Later once Maya is occupied with some paper and crayons at the livingroom table and Dan and Phil are amidst washing up the dishes, Phil turns to his husband with a shy smile. “So, what do you think then?”  
“Think of what Phil? There’s no need to be so specific.”  
“Shut up. And what Maya was saying.. y'know.. about us having more kids? You reckon you’d want to?”  
Dan mightn’t say it in words but he gives a satisfied hum and bites his lip to contain a smile and that’s good enough an answer for Phil as anything.


End file.
